Gamer Has Coffee 2: Katie and Alex Find OUt
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Katie and Alex force Gamer to drink coffee. It leads to a hilarious result.


Gamer was at home watching TV, when the doorbell rang.

He said, "Come in." When the door opened, he saw Katie and Alex walk in.

Katie said, "Hey bro. We brought you something."

Gamer asked, "What is it?"

Alex smiled as he replied, "I'll give you a hint. We were at Starbucks."

Gamer suddenly grew nervous. He knew what they brought. He chuckled  
nervously, "I'm good. I don't want any coffee."

Katie replied, "Why not? I've never seen you drink it before."

Gamer said, "Well, I don't want any."

Alex smirked. "Why are you so nervous? It's just coffee."

Gamer stepped back as he said, "I'm not nervous. I just don't want any coffee."

Katie got behind him to stop him from leaving. She asked, "Why not?"

Gamer turned around. "No reason."

Alex chuckled. "If there's no reason, then you shouldn't be nervous."

Katie added, "Just have the coffee."

Gamer continued backing away from them as he said, "N-no th-thanks." But soon they got him backed against the wall.

Katie said, "Come on, bro. Just take the coffee."

Gamer groaned, "All right, all right." He took it from her. Before he drank it, he added, "But I've got to warn you. You might not like the result." He drank the coffee, and a few seconds later, he yelled, "YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran around his living room multiple times.

Katie's and Alex's eyes both went wide. Soon, he stopped in front of them. He was bouncing up and down, and his eyes were twitching. He said, "I want to have some fun with you two."

Katie asked, "What do you want to do?"

Gamer replied quickly, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Alex got an idea.

He said, "Why don't we go to Tails's Workshop?"

Gamer smiled. He said, "I like that idea. It's a perfect idea. Let's go go go."

Katie replied, "All right. Hold on to me guys." They teleported to Tails's Workshop.

At Tails's Workshop:  
Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Selene, Nebula, and Jasmine were in the living room. watching TV, while Tails and Cream were playing checkers. There was a flash of light, and Gamer, Katie, and Alex appeared.

Sonic said, "Hey guys."

Gamer replied rapidly, "HI SONIC! HI SHADOW! HI AMY! HI SELENE! HI NEBULA! HI TAILS! HI CREAM!"

Tails and Cream looked at him. They noticed his twitching eyes and how he was constantly bending and unbending his knees. Jasmine, Selene, Amy, and Nebula exchanged glances.

Cream asked, "Mr. Gamer, why did you yell? And why are your eyes twitching?"

Jasmine answered for him, "He's hyper. Someone must have given him coffee." She looked at Katie and Alex.

Katie said, "I did."

Nebula replied, "Why?"

Katie answered, "I never saw him have coffee. But how did you know the reason he was hyper was because he had coffee?"

Jasmine sighed. "Because I gave him coffee once before." She told them what happened that day.

When she was done, Alex asked, "How much longer will the caffeine last?"  
Jasmine and Nebula exchanged glances again.

Nebula said, "I don't know."

Katie replied, "Well, we'd better restrain him now. Look." She pointed.

When Nebula and Jasmine looked, they sighed. Gamer was literally bouncing off the walls. Selene was flying in the air trying to catch him and Amy was trying to hit him lightly with her hammer. But he thought it was just a game, so he kept avoiding them.

Jasmine smirked, "I have an idea." She yelled, "Hey Gamer!"

Gamer stopped running, but was still bouncing up and down. He asked, "What?"

Jasmine replied, "Come over here. I have something to show you." When he walked over, she pointed to a chair and said, "Sit down."

Gamer sat, and asked, "Is it fun? I still want to have lots of fun. Heeeeeeee heeeeeeee heeeeeeeeee heeeeeeee."

Jasmine replied, "Sure." She took a rope out of no where.

Gamer asked, "What kind of fun involves a rope, and me sitting down?"

Jasmine said, "The safe kind." She started tying him up.

Gamer asked, "So, are we playing 'interrogate the prisoner', with me being the prisoner?"

Jasmine chuckled. "You could see it that way." When he was fully tied up, she smiled.

Gamer was still bouncing up and down in the seat. He asked, "When are you going to ask the first question?"

Jasmine replied, "Gamer, we aren't playing any games."

Gamer said, "But you said we were going to have fun. This isn't fun." The vibrations from his bouncing caused the ropes to start to loosen.

Jasmine just kept the ropes in place with her telekinesis.

10 minutes later, the caffeine wore off, and Gamer's eyes stopped twitching. When Jasmine noticed this, she untied him. He instantly fell asleep in her arms. She smiled at how cute he looked, and laid him on the couch.

Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex belong to me.  
Selene belongs to _**Selene the Hedgehog**_  
Nebula belongs to _**Nebula the Hedgehog**_  
Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, and Cream belong to Seg


End file.
